


Unquestionable

by Allthephils



Series: Questionable [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthephils/pseuds/Allthephils
Summary: Phil went home with Dan, and then he didn’t leave.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: Questionable [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625569
Comments: 25
Kudos: 124





	Unquestionable

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my fic, [Questionable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739719)
> 
> Read that first if you want to know how they met :)

Phil rolls over and then he rolls over again. This bed is huge. There’s something slightly insecure about having so much space. All 6 foot 2 of Phil is starfished out but still, nothing hangs off the bed and he hasn’t run into anyone. He pulls the covers tighter and rolls back the other way, effectively swaddling himself. That’s better. He wonders for a moment why he’s alone but sleep pulls him back down before he can follow the thought.

Consciousness comes knocking again in the form of a full bladder. This time he pulls his knees up, still cocooned in the sheets, only to straighten his legs again and stretch. He lets his eyes open slowly and the room is lit the way it always is, softly. Light filters in through the shades and it’s clearly bright outside, but not in here. Phil has no idea what time it is. 

The toilet is maybe 10 feet from where he lay but he still wraps the duvet around his naked body before shuffling along the warmed ceramic floor. He should make coffee, he should get dressed, check his email, respond to texts. He should go home. He doesn’t do any of those things but he does brush his teeth and gulp down a full glass of water before padding off, back to the safety of the softest black sheets. The pillow next to his is wrinkled and he grabs it to prop his head a little higher. He can smell cologne if he turns his head and nuzzles in a bit. 

The room is stark with its white walls and floor to ceiling windows. The sheets are black, the chairs are black, the tables and shelves are as close to black as wood can get without paint. There are a few pieces of art, graphic and abstract, that Phil thinks he likes though he’s not entirely sure. 

This place felt cold when he first saw it but he knows better now. Four days is enough to get used to a place if you never leave it. Phil knows where clusters of personality hide, scattered here and there, nearly invisible to the casual observer. He knows the lack of color is grounding and serves as a blank canvas for the lights of the city that shine through the massive windows at night. And he knows that the floor is heated, the bed is heated, and the towels are heated. This place is warm, figuratively and literally.

He’s about to reach for his phone, to face the inevitable backlog of messages waiting there, when he hears the front door open.

“Phil? Are you up?” Dan calls from the other room.

“Yeah,” Phil answers, “good morning. Where were you?” He reaches for his glasses and puts them on.

“I wanted to make you breakfast but you’ve already had the two things I know how to cook.” He walks in with a tray and sets it on the nightstand before pressing a button near the light switch. One of the blinds rises up slowly, letting in a little more light and bringing a view of the water with it. 

He’s grinning widely, skin glowing in the cloud dappled sunlight. He’s wearing a black turtleneck and snug grey trousers. Phil’s mouth waters. It has nothing to do with the tray of pastries. 

Dan sits at the edge of the bed and leans in to kiss Phil, humming contentedly.

“You taste minty. I hope that doesn’t mean you put clothes on.”

“Just my glasses,” Phil says and he would laugh if Dan hadn’t shoved a hand under the covers to check for himself. It lands at the very top of Phil’s thigh. 

Dan’s beautiful toothy grin has been replaced by a look of utter adoration. He should be smirking or cracking a joke but it seems the knowledge that Phil is still here, still naked in his bed has him forgetting himself. 

“Good,” he says quietly and his hand drifts. He leans in again.

Phil lets himself be kissed. 

“Dan,” he says against Dan’s lips, “the coffee’s gonna get cold.”

“I’ll get more,” Dan says, pulling the covers off of Phil and climbing on to his lap.

“You look hot.” Phil’s hands move up Dan’s thighs. “Do you always dress so nice on coffee runs?”

Dan shakes his head. “I had to make an appearance at a meeting this morning. Dad was pretty pissed I didn’t wear a suit.” He rolls his hips just a little and the friction is absolute heaven. “He said my trousers were too tight.” He puts on a stodgy accent, “Daniel, this is a place of business, why do you insist on showing off your eccentricity?” He laughs. “What he meant is I look too gay today.”

“Babe, that’s awful,” Phil says, “but you have to move your ass at least a foot from my dick if we’re gonna talk about your father.”

Dan shakes his head. “Definitely don’t want to talk about my father but I might want to talk about you, da-“

He’s cut off by Phil’s hand when it flies up to cover his mouth and he giggles wildly against it.

“You can call me whatever you want during sex. Otherwise, the d word is off limits!”

“Yes sir,” Dan says, saluting. He’s still rocking his hips but just softly now. Phil isn’t sure he even knows he’s doing it. His laughter dies away and that look returns. Phil doesn’t know what to do with it. 

“You know we’ve barely left this bed for four days?” Phil says. 

“We left the bed.” Dan is absentmindedly tracing shapes onto Phil’s belly with his finger. “We showered together and had a bath, and you fucked me against the window and in the kitchen and-“

“Okay so we left the bed for sex but not much else. I think I should probably get out of your bed, and your flat.”

“Okay yeah, I get that,” Dan replies, “Where should we go? I can get us theatre tickets.”

“No Dan,” Phil says, “I mean yes, we should go to the theatre but not tonight. I have to go home.”

“Why?”

“Cuz I have work to do Dan. I can’t stay in this fantasy forever. I have to get back to real life.”

“Fuck real life, real life is stupid.”

Phil laughs and pulls Dan down so their chests press together. He wraps his arms around and holds him tight. “Did you think I was just gonna stay here, in your bed, eating pastries? Like forever?”

“No. Maybe.” 

“I do have to make a living.”

Dan sits back up. “Not really,” he says, “This place is paid for and I can cover whatever you need.”

“Jesus Dan. Did you bring me here to be a kept man?”

“No, I brought you here cuz you wouldn’t let me blow you in the bathroom, but now I like having you here.”

“I can’t be your sugar baby Dan.” Phil laughs softly. His hands are on Dan’s hips now, fingertips slowly caressing. 

“Geez phil, that’s not what I’m suggesting. All I’m saying is you make me happy, this place is too big for just me,” Dan says, “I’ll admit, I get lonely. I can cover your expenses and you can just keep me company.” Dans hands still and he sits up straighter. “Oh god, don’t say it. I can hear myself.”

Phil just smiles. “It’s okay, you make me happy too. We could actually date you know?”

“Could we?” Dan looks genuinely perplexed and Phil nods. “Seems like a step backward.” 

“No way, we’d have the best dates.” Phil says, digging his fingers into the fleshy curve of Dan’s hips. “I figure we’ve spent, what, a hundred hours together? That’s the equivalent of like, three months of dating or something. I know your stories and you know mine.” 

“And we’ve had all the sex,” Dan adds.

“Yeah.” Phil doesn’t let that distract him. “Pretty Good foundation I’d say. But I want you to meet my friends and I want you to show me your favorite places. I want to go to the theatre and I want you to meet my brother and my parents.”

“You want me to meet your parents?”

“Eventually,”” Phil says, “Is that too much?”

Dan shakes his head. “No.” He’s quiet. Phil has learned that quiet on Dan means he’s thinking through a feeling.

“Call me baby again.” Dan says, soft but sure.

“Baby.” Phil can’t remember calling him that but he goes with it. Dan’s hands are moving over Phil’s chest now, just feeling their way around, raking through his chest hair, bumping over his nipples. 

“Baby,” Phil says, “why don’t you take those clothes off?”

Dan pulls his shirt up and off and any veneer left goes with it. Phil remembers that guy at the bar, loud and audacious, confident in a way that feels out of reach to Phil. He was so pretty and Phil’s pride was so bruised. If he could get a smile like that from a guy like Dan, he could do anything. He could be bold and he was bold, to a point.

When they got to Dan’s place, he pushed Phil against the window in the front room and dropped to his knees. Phil’s cock strained against the glass, Dan’s tongue lapping at his hole until he’d finally wrapped his own hand around himself and streaked white on the backdrop of night sky.

All that swagger and quip was just armor and Phil has watched it slip these past few days until there was nothing left but soft golden skin. Not all of it was posturing, of course. Dan is quick witted and cool and funny but each time they touch, a piece of armor drops away. And each new piece of Dan revealed brings with it a story, something sad or funny or infuriating. With all that vulnerability comes a need to be held, to be needed and wanted and seen. Phil knows exactly what that feels like. He knows the strength it takes to be open but Dan’s stories, they speak to a strength that overwhelms Phil.

So when Dan climbs off his lap to push his trousers down and step out of them, Phil sees someone that is truly letting him in. He gets the feeling that this connection is uncharted territory for Dan. He makes a silent promise to be worthy of what Dan is trusting him with. 

Dan’s pants drop to the floor and he steps out of them too. He just stands for a moment and Phil looks him up and down. They’ve known each other naked more than they’ve known each other clothed but each time feels like more than the last. Dan is watching Phil watch him, soaking in his gaze. He doesn’t move. His chest rises and falls, his arms hanging limp, his cock half hard, and he doesn’t make a move.

Until Phil says so.

“Come here.”

Instead of climbing back onto Phil, he slips in next to him, one leg hitched over his thighs. He pulls the sheet up over them and dives in to kiss him with everything he has. If he still has any secrets, this is where he tells them, not in words, but in sighs and clouded eyes, in his twisted spine and in the way Phil’s name trips light off his tongue. Phil can see him clearer now than ever and some part of him knows he won’t ever let him go.

Phil has marks on his chest and neck that he won’t be able to hide. He doesn’t mind. He thinks Dan is reassured somehow by seeing something left behind, knowing Phil will take something with him. He wants to be the thing that helps Dan find his footing. He thinks maybe Dan can be that for him too.

Dan doesn’t get more coffee because he falls asleep in Phil’s arms, his skin shimmering softly in the sun that is streaming in now. Eventually Phil rolls quietly out of bed and searches the kitchen for caffeine. When he fits himself back next to Dan, he has a mug of sweet, milky coffee and a whole tray of pastries to choose from. It’s definitely too late for breakfast. He puts his glasses back on and begins the task of responding to friends wondering where he’s been. He answers a whole slew of emails, making excuses for his late reply. He’ll go home tonight, maybe tomorrow, but he will go home because this fantasy has to end. It has to end for their real life to begin. Dan is just too good not to be true.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi at [@allthephils](http://allthephils.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you like the fic, please reblog it on Tumblr. You can do that[here](https://allthephils.tumblr.com/post/190688639685/unquestionable)
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
